


Inseparable

by BatSuitCrazy (McDanno50)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno50/pseuds/BatSuitCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping with your boss isn't exactly ideal, especially if your boss is Harvey Specter. Worried about Harvey's career, Mike puts his foot down about sex in the office. It turns out that abstaining is easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Typical Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own 'Suits', the characters and general plot of the show all belong to their respectful owners. It was not my intention to offend anyone by the writing of this story. This multi-chapter story is Unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes you may read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he met Harvey, Mike was never big on exhibitionism.

It was just past one in the afternoon on a Tuesday and Mike Ross already had his pants around his ankles. His arms and legs were spread wide, hands flat on the desk in front of him as his boss, Harvey Specter, pounded into him with a fierce intensity. He’s still wearing his shirt though unbuttoned, his loosened tie flapping against his naked chest. Sweat trickles down his face and into his eyes as each thrust makes his mouth open in a silent plea but for what, he’s not sure. His impressive vocabulary evaporated the moment the older man slid into him and coherent speech has long flown out the window Harvey insists on keeping open to keep his office from smelling like sex.

All in all, it was a typical day at Pearson Hardman. Mike is used to getting called into Harvey’s office throughout the day especially when they were working on a serious case. That’s not to say those calls were necessarily regarding work but about Harvey’s insatiable desire to have sex with his associate during business hours.

When they started their sexual relationship the whole thing was very hush-hush. Interoffice relationships are forbidden because of sexual harassment concerns and poor work performance due to concentration issues. Naturally Donna is and has been aware of their little fling since the beginning because the woman is a psychic. Even so, Mike didn’t expect to get flowers and chocolate sent to his cubicle by a ‘secret admirer’. It had nothing to do with being ashamed of his bisexual orientation; he could never be ashamed of being with Harvey. He just doesn’t want to jeopardize Harvey’s career anymore than he already has by practicing law without a degree and license.

Still, Mike would’ve assumed that Harvey would be careful of how they approached their new relationship in public, especially in the office. Yet here they are again, in Harvey’s huge office with glass windows. Not that anyone could see through said windows seeing as how Harvey had chic curtains installed the day after they started their fling. Once when Mike asked about the fabric Harvey explained that to use them when they weren’t having sex would ruin the artistic flow of the universal workplace. He didn’t quite understand so he let it be.

With the curtains preventing anyone from actually _seeing_ them, there was still the audio concern. Mike tended to get loud during sex, so different from his quiet nature, especially when he started sleeping around with Harvey. Of course Harvey wasn’t bothered because the man had a simple solution–doesn’t he always?–which involves using his hand to cover Mike’s mouth. How romantic.

Now full circle, Mike feels his orgasm building but he wants Harvey to go over the edge with him. He pushes back into every thrust, clenching his inner muscles around Harvey’s shaft as he bows his back perfectly. He feels the quick response in the now desperate pace and the teeth that are sure to make an imprint on his shoulder even with his ruined shirt safeguarding his skin. Mike should be grateful that Harvey isn’t that loud during sex but he’s not. The older man hardly ever loses control even when they’re alone in his condo. Sometimes Mike wishes that he was enough to make this guy just scream.

Going against his better instincts and desperate wish not to be labeled as a slut, Mike sucks Harvey’s fingers into his mouth in a lewd fashion. He moans around the digits like he’s in heat, which he practically is, in order to bring the older man to the brink alongside him. It works and Harvey’s answering grunt would be considered near silent to anyone but Mike. Fingers slide down and around his hips to get a grip on his neglected erection and it’s over just on this side of ‘fast enough’ for Mike to be worried about the future. Jokes concerning staying power especially.

Harvey finishes with a gasp, choosing to conceal his vocal release against Mike’s hair. “Jesus Mike you can let go now,” he says seconds later.

The young associate moves to reply but finds it a little hard to talk with his boss’ fingers still in his mouth. He bit down hard during orgasm and hasn’t let go since, almost as if he were a police dog awaiting his master’s command. Too bad the criminal he’s sunken his teeth into also happens to be his master. _Take a bite out of crime_ , Mike thinks ironically.

He spits out Harvey’s fingers with a gentle lick and nibble that sends a shiver up the older man’s spine. “Sorry,” he apologizes.

A humming sound is all he gets before Harvey recedes from his body. Besides the sounds of Harvey shuffling around to dispose of evidence, silence washes over them as he begins the task of removing the rest of his clothes. They never seem to get around to stripping completely when they have sex at the office. Mike always assumed it was Harvey’s impatience but now he was beginning to see it as laziness.

“You know, when you said to always keep an extra suit at the office in case of emergencies, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” Mike says almost conversationally. Almost.

“I refuse to confirm or deny that this incident was an emergency.” Harvey replies coolly.

“This has got to stop,” Mike says suddenly.

Harvey’s head shoots up from where he’s inspecting his tie, worried that he has done something irrevocably wrong in his associate’s eyes. His job has taught him how to read people…but has he made a mistake?  

Mike recognizes the anxious look and is immediately contrite for the unintentional outburst. He should’ve known that Harvey would take it the wrong way seeing as how he’s ‘responsible’ for Mike. “I’m not saying we should stop…doing whatever it is we’re doing Harvey, just not in the office.”

Harvey relaxes with his carefree grin. “I’ve always wanted to try the break room. Maybe even on Lou-”

“No!” Mike yelps. “We are _not_ doing anything inappropriate with each other while at work. The only places we are allowed to have intimate relations is in the safety of your condo or my apartment. Do you understand? No more.”

Harvey simply stares. He’s considering his options and the repercussions of said options because the last thing he wants to do is commit when he really doesn’t want to. “Alright then; that’s easy enough.”

They part on good terms, satisfied with their afternoon snack, Mike even more so now that he doesn’t have to worry about getting caught while shacking up with his boss. Too bad no one told them just how difficult it would be to take the heat out of the fire.


	2. It Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex makes Mike Ross a dull and somewhat paranoid boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, this chapter is small but significant. I wanted to show how difficult it was getting for the guys to restrain themselves. I hope I don't disappoint.

One week into their deal and Mike was feeling okay. He is a guy so that does entitle him to the occasional thought about sex during work. He’s gotten so used to being called into Harvey’s office for a little break that as he’s biking home, he goes through his daily routine meticulously to see if he’s forgotten anything important. Like being an exhibitionist is important. Right. Maybe he should talk to a therapist.

Two weeks into their deal and Mike was more than a little antsy since in remission. Every time someone approached him from behind he would jump sky-high as if being electrocuted. It felt as if everyone knew that he wasn’t sleeping with Harvey in the office anymore. Sure they slept together at their respective homes but office sex was totally different. To be honest, he thought he only got this paranoid when stoned. All the employees at Pearson Hardman were watching him. That’s all there is to it.

Three weeks into their deal and Mike was rundown in so many ways. Deprivation of office sex has proved to be problematic but no sex at all was just downright inhumane. It has been one week since he and Harvey have spent any sort of time together outside work thus seven miserable days since he’s gotten laid. That’s what happens when one works for a huge law firm. That’s what happens when one works for a guy who is dedicated to his job and himself. That’s what happens when one works a case that could make or break his career.

Mike is grateful for such an opportunity, he really is, but a guy has needs. Those needs include sex of course but sleep has taken precedence above the occasional bite of food and yes, even physical intimacy. He hasn’t slept in 24 hours and he’s positive that Harvey hasn’t slept a wink in two days. A passerby couldn’t tell by looking at the older man seeing as how he’s always dressed to perfection with his slicked back hair and freshly shaven face. With the exception of Mike, Donna, and Jessica, no one knows how tired Harvey really is. So he concludes that sex would be a moot point since both parties are really too tired to do anything about it.

Luckily the case is wrapped up three days later, another win for Harvey Specter and his trusty sidekick Mike Ross. After paperwork and celebratory drinks with the head honcho, they spend the rest of the day and the day after sleeping in their respective beds.

 **※※※**

Someone was out to get him. Mike was sure of it. Maybe even the devil himself.

They had reached the courthouse in plenty of time thanks to Ray. He couldn’t help but notice that the building was unusually crowded for a Wednesday. He stood alongside Harvey who fiddled with his phone, waiting for the elevator to take them up five floors where they could get an appeal overturned.

A loud ding shook Mike from his innocent thoughts. Three women exit wearing relieved smiles on flushed faces. He lets Harvey enter the nearly full elevator first, choosing to ignore the way people push and shove until he’s standing in front of the crowd with his back to his boss. The metal doors slide shut and the elevator begins its ascent.

The courthouse was old just like its elevators. Each jolt and jostle could be felt including the sweltering heat created by the small city taking residence in such a small space. Mike wanted to reach up and loosen his tie just a little bit but he knew that Harvey would only lecture him about looking good because he was a reflection of the best closer in Manhattan. _Poor Harvey_ , Mike thought, _at least I get a little air when the doors open but he’s stuck in the middle_.

At the next floor the doors open to reveal a man and a woman that appears to be his assistant or perhaps his mistress. They squeeze in alongside Mike and the doors shut again. The elevator stutters before lurching upwards, sending Mike stumbling back into his boss.

“Careful,” Harvey mumbles into his ear. His hands rest lightly on the younger man’s waist.

Mike shudders. This is the closest they’ve been outside the bedroom since the deal was made and he’s having a hard time not turning around and jumping Harvey’s bones right there. His body doesn’t seem to care that they’re surrounded by strangers. He takes a quick glance around, no one’s watching so he tactfully grinds his ass back into the older man’s groin.

Bruises are a guarantee because there’s not much Harvey can do but grip his associate’s hips tighter. “Mike,” he hisses in warning.

Mike is about to apologize but the metal doors slide open before he even opens his mouth. There’s a stampede and he manages to stumble out of the hot box without injury. When the crowd evaporates he notices Harvey still inside, glaring at him. He smiles apologetically.

“That’s not funny,” the attorney says. He brushes past Mike after discreetly adjusting his slacks.

It’s good to know that he isn’t the only one having trouble with the ban on exhibitionism. Still, Mike can’t be the first one to fold because he initiated said deal even if it was to keep Harvey from losing his job. _Harvey would never let me live it down if I caved_ , he thinks morosely.

With a sigh he follows his mentor down the hall and into the courtroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this quote:  
> "All hope abandon, ye who enter here!" ~Dante Alighieri


	3. At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has hidden away in a file room to avoid temptation, but Harvey has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has been so long since the last post. I've been on a brief hiatus but I'm back now so do not fear! Here is the next chapter to Inseparable. Don't worry, I've got the next and final chapter already half written so expect that to be posted within the next few days. Thanks for being so understanding!

They didn’t speak about the elevator incident. The day went on like any other as well as the day after. It was late Thursday the next time Mike had any real contact with Harvey. The older man was so busy finalizing paperwork and shaking hands that Mike offered his services to Ben, the new amiable associate. The rookies had been working nonstop for hours before Ben’s eyelids started to droop. Mike sympathized with the new guy seeing as how he wasn’t accustomed to staying awake for days at a time either until he started working at Pearson Hardman. He practically had to push Ben out of the filing room and into a cab, saying that Louis wouldn’t be happy if a mistake was made due to fatigue.

It was half past nine when Harvey found Mike in a file room. He knew his associate was still in the building after strolling by his cubicle but it took him a while to pinpoint his general location. The search would have been easier had Mike taken his cell phone with him.

Harvey steps into the dimly lit room with a huff, annoyed at having to waste so much time looking for the kid. “What’re you doing?”

Mike jumps a little, startled by the sudden break in quiet. “I am filing…what are you doing? I would’ve thought you’d gone home by now.”

Harvey shrugs. He had been waiting for Mike to stop by his office before heading home. He was going to suggest going out or perhaps a not-so-quiet night in, but the kid never showed. “I had some last minute work to do,” he lies smoothly.

Mike makes a noncommittal noise as he shuffles about the room putting each paper into its proper pile and place before filing it away in one of the big metal containers. He’s so busy detailing each case by date, client, and payout that he doesn’t notice when Harvey steps in behind him.

“Personal space man,” he warns lightly. He stashes the Taylor Financial case where it belongs before turning around. The older man hasn’t moved an inch, leaving Mike trapped against the file cabinet. Heat rises to his face despite the cool metal seeping into his back. “Harvey, what’re you doing?”

“Why are you filing?” Harvey asks as if he didn’t hear Mike. “Was it to avoid being alone with me in my office?”

Mike’s blush blossoms further still. He hadn’t really thought of that when he volunteered to help Ben with his work. The organizing and filing of paperwork has always been strangely soothing but had he purposefully busied himself so that he wouldn’t be tempted to go into Harvey’s office? What with the elevator incident and all, Harvey had every right to think Mike was avoiding him.

“N-no,” he stammers. “I just thought Ben could use the help.”

Harvey clearly didn’t believe him. “So are we really going to pretend yesterday didn’t happen?”

Even in the dimly lit room Mike could see every detail on Harvey’s handsome face. If he leaned forward just a little bit more he could kiss those sinful lips that haunt his dreams. No, he cannot give in! “I…I’m sorry about yesterday. It won’t happen again.”

Mike puts his palms on Harvey’s chest, trying to push the man back so he can breathe without smelling desire and the undeniable scent that is Harvey Specter.

Harvey complies with the hands shoving at him by taking a step back from where he kept his associate pinned to the cabinet. At any other time he’d be offended but he knew the panicked look in Mike’s eyes for what it was. Those baby blues couldn’t hide anything from him. He decides to wait until Mike is slightly more comfortable at the lone metal desk in the room, rearranging stacks of paper until they are obnoxiously tidy.

“I find it strange that you suddenly decide to cease our extracurricular activities at work. Are you that worried about what the pretty paralegal will think?” Harvey knew it was a low blow but he needed some answers and the best way to get them was to make Mike angry.

Mike spins around. “What the hell Harvey! I don’t give a shit what Rachel thinks or really what anyone else thinks. It’s just...”

Harvey waits as Mike tries to compose himself. He recognizes the tense set of shoulders that usually means the kid is barely holding it together. He waits and waits but his associate seems lost, staring at the floor miserably.

“Just what Mike?” he prompts gently.

“I don’t see how you can be so calm about this!” Mike explodes. “You may be willing to risk everything for some quickie in your office but I’m not and I won’t. Your career means too much to me; I won’t be the reason you get fired.”

An eerie silence settles over them. The light above flickers and Harvey makes a mental note to inform the maintenance guy. He watches Mike intently as the young man hops from foot to foot, clearly uncertain whether he crossed a line. Their relationship was complicated, as is any, but they were two grown men who worked together so they didn’t exactly stop and talk about how they really felt. Harvey has never done anything half-assed and when he started this thing with Mike, he knew that they’d be out of their comfort zone. Still, describing what they had as just ‘some quickie’ was rather insulting. He could be deep when he wanted to damn it!

“That’s what you’re worried about, my career?” As much as Harvey wanted to ask Mike what he thought about his own career, now was not the time to let his associate see his caring side. “You should try worrying about your faith in me, little as it is. I would never jeopardize my career _or yours_ for something I knew I couldn’t get away with. But this, what we have going here, isn’t an issue so stop fretting.”

Mike’s laugh is weak at best. He runs a shaky hand through his already messy hair. “Fretting, really?”   

Harvey rolls his eyes. Of course that’s what the kid chooses to comment on. He closes the gap between them, stepping so close that Harvey knows Mike can feel his soft breath on his boyish face. “Just give in Mike,” he whispers.

Mike tips his head back, eyes glazed over with barely suppressed desire. “Harvey I…I…damn you,” he mutters before capitulating. He lunges forward until his lips collide with Harvey’s. After three long weeks, he is finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this quote:  
> “A mighty flame followeth a tiny spark.” ~Dante Alighieri


	4. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally together, will Mike and Harvey have what it takes to finish what they started?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow peers! I am so terribly sorry about this late posting. I keep adding chapters because I am loathe to see this story end! I've also been so caught up writing for other stories that I sort of forgot about this one. Unfortunately this chapter is the second to last. The next and final chapter (chapter 5) will be rather short, almost like an epilogue. On the other hand, this chapter and the next is porntastic. Or at least an attempt at porn. Like I said, I'm kind of running out of steam for this one. ANYWAYS! Enjoy.

The kiss was a sweet surrender and just like in any sappy romance movie, it was full of clichés and undeniably cheesy. Even so, Mike wouldn’t let the reunion be ruined by his sulking of having broken his own deal. He wraps his fingers around his boss’ biceps and holds tight as the past few weeks catch up to him in a single kiss.

Harvey knew his associate would admit defeat eventually but he wasn’t expecting the kiss. Sure they’ve been sleeping together for several weeks now but they have rarely shared any sort of lip-on-lip contact. He wasn’t sure if it was because they were unclear of their true relationship or if Mike just wasn’t into kissing guys. Still, if Harvey was being honest, this was sort of nice. Not that Mike needed to know that.

Mike kept the kiss pure and chaste, simply reveling in the connection to his lover, but he should’ve known Harvey wouldn’t stay put for long. A sneaky hand slides down his back before settling on his ass while Harvey’s other palm rests high on Mike’s neck, thumb lightly tracing his rapid fire pulse. Harvey doesn’t hesitate to use his devilish hand to pull Mike’s hips closer so they touch in a kiss of their own. His lips part on a gasp and Harvey takes advantage of the opening to sink his tongue deep into Mike’s mouth. He should be embarrassed by the moan that slips out if only he could bring himself to care.

They pull apart soon enough in desperate need of oxygen. Harvey opens his mouth to gloat about his triumph but Mike cuts him off with a growled, “Don’t even say it.”

The veteran attorney smirks. He unfastens the button keeping his suit jacket closed and throws the garment over the chair with profound grace.

Mike understands now. The moment that man walked through the door he was on a mission and when Harvey Specter is determined, nothing can stop him from getting what he wants. Apparently he wants Mike and the associate is powerless to stop him. Sometimes being powerless isn’t all that bad.  

He surprises them both by taking Harvey’s ridiculous vest in his hands and tearing open the fabric, the buttons clattering to the floor are unexpectedly loud. Mike can just hear the shriek coming from Renee’s posh mouth.

“Do you know how expensive that was?” Harvey asks, clearly amused by Mike’s dramatics.     

“Are you complaining?” he retorts. Harvey pretends to think about it before shrugging indifferently. Mike’s smile grows as he pushes the ruined vest belonging to a three piece suit off Harvey’s broad shoulders where it falls hopelessly to the floor. He wraps his hand around and around the silk tie, tugging on the fabric to bring the older man closer. Their mouths are nearly touching when Mike’s tongue darts out to lick Harvey’s lips playfully.

That one mischievous gesture is Harvey’s undoing. His self control snaps like a twig in the forest, one could almost hear it in the silence of the room. So much for playing it cool. He crushes his lips to Mike’s, jerking his tie out of the kid’s grasp to loosen the knot. The smooth material slides off his neck and onto the floor where it lands on the vest silent as a ghost. He goes to unbutton his shirt but Mike’s fingers wrap around his wrists.

Harvey pulls back enough for Mike to see the urgency in those brown eyes. He’s about to suggest slowing down before he dispels such thoughts. He treats Harvey’s shirt much like the vest, ripping it open to reveal a white t-shirt and soon that too is removed. He lets his blue eyes wander down Harvey’s body appreciatively. There was so much he wanted to do with that body but they really didn’t have the time to linger and play. Anyone could just walk in and ruin the party, not to mention their careers.

Harvey, as usual, gets tired of waiting. He reaches past Mike to sweep all the neat paperwork onto the floor where it scatters much to Mike’s dismay. Ignoring his associate’s protests, Harvey pushes Mike down onto the table, grinning when lean legs slide up to wrap themselves around his waist. Mike’s tie is quick to join the growing pile on the floor but Harvey unbuttons the white shirt carefully, fully aware of his associate’s limited business attire. He can’t be bothered with the rest so the flaps of Mike’s shirt dangle at his sides while Harvey forces the undershirt just past his nipples. He stops to take a moment and appreciate his handy work, smirking gleefully at Mike’s blissful expression.

“What?” Mike asks breathlessly as he begins to twitch under Harvey’s intense scrutiny.

Harvey shakes his head, leaning over that slender body to lick and bite at Mike’s exposed neck. He’s waited so long for this moment that he isn’t sure where to go first. He starts at the neck making several dark hickies before moving down Mike’s smooth chest where his tongue laves at a nipple. He feels rather than hears Mike’s reaction; slender fingers make their way into Harvey’s usually slicked back hair, tugging on the strands appreciatively. He makes his way to Mike’s bellybutton and nips the thin skin there mischievously.

“Harvey,” Mike groans. “Just do it already.”

Harvey chuckles but otherwise obeys. He makes quick work of Mike’s pants and underwear, sliding both pieces down until all is revealed. It isn’t until that he’s unzipping his own pants that he comes to a startling revelation.

“Uh, I don’t really…have anything.” Harvey states awkwardly.

Mike huffs. “You came down here to seduce me and you don’t even come prepared? Some boy scout you are.”

“Seduce you? I just came to check on you,” Harvey lies. Of course he came down to the filing room to get Mike to cave. Even so, he hadn’t really thought they’d get this far.

Under normal circumstances, Mike would be against what he was about to suggest but he was just so horny. And really, who could blame him? He hasn’t had sex in days and when the man of your dreams enters the forbidden realm to screw around, should he really be worried about a condom and lube?

“Fuck it,” he says dismissively. “We’re both clean and I am man enough to admit that I’d really like to have sex now.”

Harvey laughs. “Sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the following quote:  
> "Beauty awakens the soul to act." ~Dante Alighieri
> 
> To be clear: Whenever I refer to Harvey's body (aka Gabriel Macht's body) in any story of mine, I am referring to what the man looked like in his 2008 movie The Spirit. Mmm mmm good :D
> 
> Also, I in no way condone unprotected sex. Great sex is safe sex, kiddies! Still, I feel like a bitch for making Mike and Harvey wait so long thus my disregard for condoms. We all know they only have eyes for each other now anyway. The final chapter will be posted tomorrow, I give you my word.


	5. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their deal broken, Mike and Harvey indulge in some workplace sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story (and the title) was inspired by this quote:  
> "Heat cannot be separated from fire, or beauty from The Eternal.” ~Dante Alighieri
> 
> At last, the conclusion of Inseparable!

Even though Harvey sounded offhand, Mike could feel the way the older man took the time to prepare him properly after inserting spit-slicked fingers into his entrance. The gentleness warmed his heart. Naturally his body wanted more, but Harvey refused to rush since there was little to offer besides saliva. He pulled out every trick he knew, clenching down hard on those fingers, promising better things to come as well as panting and moaning like a whore just to get Harvey’s attention.

They both groaned when Harvey finally breached Mike’s muscles. It was hard– ironically enough–to slide home. Not nearly as easy it would’ve been had there been lube to ease the way. Still, with Harvey’s kisses and gentle hands, Mike relaxed enough until the man slid resolutely inside.

Neither man moved for a moment or two. The file room was silent sans the small gasps coming from Mike’s throat. When Mike finally gave the nod, Harvey pulled out and slammed back in hard. The table shook and some of the papers that were lying precariously on the edge finally tipped over, ghosting their way onto the floor.

“Do you know how long it took me to arrange those?” Mike managed to ask between thrusts. The last word was drawn out into a deep throated moan.

Harvey smirked from his place above him. “Are you complaining?”

Mike opened his mouth to say something witty but Harvey’s lips covered his; that clever tongue plunged deep into his mouth, synchronizing with each roll of those slim hips. They kept at it until they could no longer breathe but the loss was so staggering that he actually whined when Harvey pulled away. There was no time to protest because Harvey’s hands grabbed at his hips and pulled Mike down just as Harvey hammered into him. The table rattled forebodingly but they could barely hear it over the sound of their lust filled noises. Each thrust was like reaching Nirvana and only when Harvey pulled out did it seem like he was standing in each circle of Hell simultaneously.

Mike keened unexpectedly loud as his lover hit the perfect spot inside him. He wanted to tell Harvey how good it felt, the pleasure that only the senior partner could give him, but for once he was lost for words. It didn’t matter though, Harvey understood perfectly. He felt rather than saw–what with all the sweat dripping into his eyes and all–Harvey’s face press against his neck, the man’s approving grunts bounced off his skin leaving goose flesh in its place. Mike couldn’t help but hear how uncharacteristically loud Harvey was being. He loved it and he let the man know so by scratching his blunt fingernails down the broad back he loved to stare at when no one was watching. Harvey gasped and slid his lips up Mike’s neck until they reached his ear; his erotic panting had Mike shutting his eyes, trying to think of anything else but how great it sounded. The feeling of being filled, each thrust hitting dead center, Harvey’s gasps echoing in his ear was all too perfect, and Mike arched his back to let Harvey in unbelievably deeper, adjusting his lean legs until they nearly suffocated the man.

Harvey’s loud groan did him in. Mike came without even being touched.

Harvey was quick to follow, shuddering in Mike’s arms as his orgasm seemed to rip his soul out of his dick and into Mike’s yielding body.

 **※※※**

They lay there panting for a while before Harvey is backing away but not before Mike manages to sneak in a quick kiss. Their bodies pull apart with sounds that can only be associated with sex and Mike is sort of embarrassed to find that he _likes_ those sounds. The feel of Harvey’s come inside him feels good too, like he’s been mutually claimed even though he knows that Harvey Specter doesn’t belong to anyone.

Mike watched quietly as Harvey cleans himself up. Covering that gorgeous body with clothes should be illegal especially when said clothes are ridiculous business suits after hours.

He sighs as he sits up enough to remove his T-shirt so that he can wipe himself clean. He slides wetly off the table, zips up his pants and buttons his shirt, leaving the top few open. He finds his messenger bag lying next to a file cabinet and balls up the dirty undershirt before stuffing it inside. He slips into his suit jacket, looking around for his tie when Harvey hands the piece of fabric to him.

Mike takes it with a small smile. “Thanks,” he murmurs.

Harvey nods then kneels to begin gathering the fallen paperwork. Mike is shocked that such a proud and arrogant man would even begin to pick up anything, let alone a mess he helped create. Mike lends a hand after fixing his tie and soon everything is stacked neatly on the desk. He knows he’s going to have to arrange the papers again tomorrow morning but that’s fine. After all, it’s not every day one gets to have amazing sex in a file room with his attractive boss.

Speaking of his attractive boss, Harvey is still unusually quiet when they move over to the door to leave. Mike reaches for his hand. “Hey, are you alright?”

Harvey’s fingers squeeze his. “I’m good, better than good actually, but I can’t shake the feeling that I pushed you into this. Having sex with me at the office I mean. Are you really okay with this Mike? Because if you aren’t-“

Mike interrupts by kissing him sweetly. “I’ll always worry about getting caught Harvey, but there’s no way I can resist you.”

Harvey grins, his melancholy moment long forgotten the moment those words sink in. “Of course you can’t, you’re only human Mike.”

He’s tempted to staunch the man’s ego but his fondness for Harvey overwhelms the urge. Mike settles for rolling his eyes. “Yeah yeah, let’s just get out of here.”

Harvey’s grin doesn’t fade when he opens the file room door, in fact it only grows wider until he takes three steps outside and nearly runs into someone. Then it fades. Fast.

“Jessica!” Harvey says in surprise; he feels Mike stiffen behind him. As much as he wants to shield him from the woman’s gaze, he knows it would be useless. “I didn’t know you were still here.”

Jessica Pearson raises a delicate brow as her eyes recognize Harvey’s associate cowering behind the senior partner. “I have work to do unlike _some_ people. In the file room? Really Harvey?”

 She doesn’t stick around for a reply, sauntering off to her office like catching two of her male employees having sex isn’t a big deal.

Harvey chuckles. His boss and longtime friend has probably known from the beginning about his relationship with Mike. It was only a matter of time before they got caught. If only he could convince Mike that it was alright and their jobs weren’t in jeopardy. He turns around ready to do so when he sees that Mike has gone white and the kid’s mouth is hanging open in utter shock.

“Relax Mike,” he says with a pat to the man’s bony shoulder. “Jessica has seen a lot worse over the years.”

Mike shakes his head, unable to really understand what just happened. He should be terrified, embarrassed, and nauseous all at once but he feels liberated. Finally free from their big secret–at least one of them–because the big boss has accepted his relationship with Harvey. She even went so far as to tease them!

He lets out a giant sigh before heading to the elevators. Harvey comfortably falls into step beside him.

Now that Jessica Pearson knows, Mike figures that a celebration is in order. In fact, he can’t wait to get home and show Harvey just how relieved he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend to go further in my writing career than simple porn but really, these guys are like puppies: just too fun to play with. Even so, I hope you all enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
